Nothing Even Matters
by alexatheknight
Summary: "Cause the world, stops, when I put my arms around you." My take on Sonny and Chad's relationship. Inspired by the song by Big Time Rush. For the wondrous Willow on her 18th birthday. "Nothing even matters, but you and I."


**Hello my fellow Fanfictioners. (: I have written this story to celebrate a very special day:**

**ITS HEIDI ERICKSON'S BIRTHDAY! **

***streamers and balloons fall to the ground***

**WILLLLOOOOWWWWW! :D *HUGS HUGS HUGS* My goodness, your EIGHTEEN! :O You're an adult! An official momerator! Hahah! ;D God, I can't believe it. Little Willster is growing up. :"( I remember when you smelled your first guy...XD LMAO! Gosh, its been so long since we became friends. And you're such a terrific friend, Wills. :D You crazy awesome nun! ;) Well, even after your useless protests about how there was no need for me to write you a story when there was so obviously WAS, I did. (: And I realllyyyyyyyyyyyy hope you like it. :D**

**Everyone else: ENJOY! This one I worked very hard on, and am very curious to see what you think. *wink wink nudge nudge* xD

* * *

**

**Nothing Even Matters**

_Cause the world, stops, when I put my arms around you..._

Sonny and Chad.

Two very different people from two very different worlds.

From a chance encounter-

"You're- you're-" Sonny breathes out in dramatic gasps, not able to form the words.

Chad raises his eyebrows then steps to the Mackenzie Falls poster. Pointing to his face, he asks, "Him?"

Sonny breaks out in a huge smile and nods eagerly.

With every bicker and annoyance-

"Fine," Sonny huffs.

"Fine!" Chad retorts back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are SO good."

To a question that changes their lives-

"When two people are this right for each other, there's only one thing they can do!" Sonny explains hastily.

Chad's confused face lights up in happiness with a huge smile. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Just since yesterday," she sighed. "It hasn't been long, but it hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Well, I guess I feel the same way," Chad says, not able to suppress the glee he feels for letting it out.

"Well, then do something about it!" Sonny prompts.

"Fine, I will," Chad replies. He is finally determined and confident to finally do what he should have been able to long ago.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

-to all the insanity that followed.

"I mean the only possible thing you could do that's a bigger betrayal, would be if you were dating Chad!" Nico snorts with laughter at the ridicule of the thought.

"You're cheating on us!" Grady gasps.

"With the falls!" Nico adds in anger.

Zora glares harshly as she hastily closes the curtain. "We will never be cool with this!"

Tawni glowers as she is revealed on the other side of it. Her normally perky face is full of disappointment and anger as she closes the curtain.

"Ever!"

* * *

_It's like one for the haters,_

_two for all those who try to shut us down._

_They don't really know,_

_there ain't nothing they can do to tear us apart. _

_

* * *

_

Sadness.

Disappointment.

_Guilt._

None of those feelings leave Sonny as she thinks of her castmates. The ones who disapprove _so_ much of her happiness.

_Why?_

Why are they angry at her for being happy? Why do they shake their head when they see her with him? Why do they disapprove so much of her love?

_Why?_

It kills her, the horrible guilt eating her alive with every stare and glare.

When she picks up the phone to see it's him, they'll leave the room, not wanting to hear about the guy who ruined her.

If he comes to see her during lunch, they are so disappointed it makes her feel as if she is the most terrible girl on earth.

But is it really so wrong to be in love?

It doesn't feel wrong at all. It feels amazing, absolutely right.

Whenever he comes just to see her, she feels like she's flying high in the air with him. It's as if they are the only two people in the world, in their own little world.

They always told her not to trust Chad Dylan Cooper, that he's a master at playing with the hearts of millions.

She never hesitated to agree.

Now it's as if she's ignored all what they've told her.

They think she's fallen into his trap.

_What if they're right?_

What if Sonny really was just another one of those girls he dated? Was this how he treated all girls?

Did they all lose their breath at the sight of him? Did they all nearly lose consciousness looking into his mesmerizing eyes? Did his smile cause all their hearts to accelerate a hundred times faster?

_Yes._

But why would Chad pick _her_, anyway? She wasn't as pretty as those girls. She never was.

She wasn't a supermodel with a killer body.

She was just Sonny Munroe, farm girl from Wisconsin who worked on So Random!

The last choice _Chad Dylan Cooper _would pick.

Then _why _did he pick her?

She stares down at her clothes and her layered hair. Remembering the reason she had changed her style didn't make her feel better at all.

_"Sonny, you need a new..." Tawni pursed. "Style!"_

_"Style?" Sonny asked. "Why?"_

_"Cause!" Tawni replied. "You're in Hollywood now, girl! You can't be the silly farm girl forever."_

_Sonny's eyes narrowed. "Thanks?"_

_Tawni rolled her eyes. "Come on, Sonny! Isn't there _anyone _you want to impress here? You have got to have seen atleast _one _guy you're interested in and want to impress."_

_Immediately an image of Chad Dylan Cooper entered Sonny's mind. Her eyes widened. Chad? Why would she want to impress...Chad? And more importantly, why would he be interested in her? She was just the girl from So Random! He'd never be interested in her._

_Unless..._

_"Why don't we go shopping, Tawni?"_

Sonny shook her head in disappointment. She still couldn't believe she changed her style for a guy. Her straight brown hair was replaced with black locks. Her "kiddish" style was changed to a more sophisticated one. And it was all for..._Chad._

Was it worth it?

If she did want Chad to like her back, she'd want him to for _her_. Not just because she was all Hollywoodified. It was just _wrong. _

He did ask her out when she was changed. If it wasn't for that, why didn't he before?

If she was just the same farm girl from Wisconsin, not even on TV, would he take her?

The answer wasn't in her favor at all.

_Is it true?_

Was she just another girl?

Was he using her?

Just to toy with her heart?

To break it into a million pieces?

Did he really even care?

_Yes, _her heart whispered.

But her mind spoke differently.

Maybe her castmates were right. Maybe this was all just a game to Chad.

Maybe her heart will break. Maybe Chad will have won another game.

_Maybe._

_But what if not?  
_

_

* * *

_

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes._

_When we're together baby, everything goes._

_We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. _

_

* * *

_

Lighthearted.

Carefree.

_Happy._

The feelings have taken over Chad's body, ridding of all other emotions, and bringing countless others. It's as if all Chad can feel now is that.

But he doesn't care at all. This alien feeling might just be the best thing that ever happened to him. Before, it was different.

Chad was annoyed - confused- with life. He felt like there was something missing. Despite his confident manner and colossal fame in Hollywood, he was just as bewildered at life as most teenagers.

Then, Sonny came. She introduced him to something different. Something he had never experienced before.

Love.

He had never felt it with anyone but his parents and, at occasional times, his brother and sister. But never with someone he wasn't related to, and never so wholly and truly.

Sonny was just simply amazing. A big ball of sunshine that brightened everything she touched. She was like the King Midas of Chad's life.

A smile grew on his face as he gazed at the portrait of her in his hands. She was smiling, of course, her brown eyes warm and inviting. It was a scene from a So Random! episode, so she was decked out in a ridiculous get-up. Chad laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Stupid cute," he murmured.

"Stupid what?" Chad turned to see his new girlfriend leaning against his door with a suspicious expression on her face.

"Nothing," he snickered silently. He rose from his chair, pushing it under his dresser. "What are you doing here?"

An almost hurt expression flashed across her face. "What?" she chuckled nervously. "Can't a girlfriend come see her boyfriend randomly?"

Chad laughed. "I was kidding, m'lady. And well, only _you _could do it randomly."

A wide smile broke out onto Sonny's face. Chad crossed the room and snaked his arm around her waist. "Shall we?" he asked, a sly but excited look on his face.

Sonny grinned and hooked her arm around his. "Surely!"

Chad burst into laughter and followed her out the door.

* * *

_This wall we've built together,_

_there ain't no way of knocking it over._

_We'll be here forever,_

_getting closer,_

_and closer baby._

_

* * *

_

It's been a year since Sonny and Chad became a couple. Times and people had changed.

The Randoms were not completely satisfied with this relationship but after realizing there was nothing they could do about it, simply shrugged their efforts away.

Hollywood had been surprised at first - it was _TweenWeekly_'s main story for about six weeks - but it had slowly turned to something just understood. The sun went down in the evening. Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe were dating.

They were one of the most in love couples in the world, probably. Completely inseparable when apart, they always longed for each other when they weren't.

"Ah..." Sonny frowned in disappointment. "I guess Chad and I can't go out tonight..."

"And why is that?" asked a cocky voice from down the hall.

Sonny's mouth fell open with a smile. "Chad!"

Chad appeared out of the shadows and opened his arms. Sonny ran into them while he span her around.

"Good god," Tawni sneered while walking down the hall. "It's like I'm on the set of _Twidark_ or something..."

Sonny and Chad themselves had changed quite a bit.

Sonny Munroe was slowly transforming her farm girl appearance to something more Hollywood-esque. Her wavy brown hair had been dyed a striking black. Her old jeans and t-shirts were replaced with mini-skirts and the hottest tops in LA. Her positive and friendly attitude had become more sarcastic and witty. Sonny Munroe wasn't the same girl anymore. She didn't know why she did this. She had promised that Hollywood would never change her, but there was something that guilted her into it.

Chad had cut his perfect hairstyle into an almost buzz cut style, flat on his head. His wardrobe had changed a bit also. All his hot and stylish clothes were now all decent and calm. Even his swagger had disappeared, along with his selfish and uncaring for everything attitude. Chad Dylan Cooper had changed. He didn't know why, but it felt as if he had to.

They were happy together. Channy. The perfect couple.

But then...everything went wrong.

_"Normal?" Sonny questions, anger covering the feelings of hurt overwhelming her. "This isn't normal. Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to support each other. Root for each other. I can't be in a relationship with someone that always has to put himself first."_

_ Chad's mouth drops slightly, shock and sorrow spreading through his heart. "I -I did it for us."_

_ "There is no 'us', Chad," Sonny shakes her head. "I don't even know if there ever was."_

_ She stands up and strides to the other side of the room. After retrieving a golden trophy, she comes back and hands it to Chad._

_ "Here," Sonny says. "I think you two will be very happy together."_

_ "Are you breaking up with me?" Chad asks, a bewildered look flashing across his face. "I thought I was helping!"_

_ "And that's the worst part about it!"_

_

* * *

_

_Cause the world, stops, when I put my arm around you..._

_They can all talk, say what they want about us..._

_

* * *

_

It had been over a month since the breakup. Chad had knocked on Sonny's door day and night to apologize but she wouldn't oblige.

"Sonny, come on!" Chad had groaned one night standing outside of her apartment door. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just helping!"

"Maybe you didn't, Chad," she had whispered through the door. "But it did hurt. It hurt so bad that you weren't proud of my first award, and that you actually took it away from me. I'm sorry, but that...that hurt."

He hadn't spoken to her since.

Chad was of two minds on the whole situation. He was first angry and blamed Sonny on it all.

"She had been the one who went all 'In your face, Mackenzie Falls!' at the Tween Choice Awards!" Chad had complained to his cast one day. "When she was the one who kept going on about the stupid high road thing! Oh yeah, she _definitely_ went down that road."

But at other times, he blamed himself.

"Oh, what kind of a person am I?" Chad had cried to his cast on that day. "I'm a horrible person. I can't even let my girlfriend enjoy her first award. I took it away from her! What is _wrong_ with me?"

His cast had many answers to this question but, due to Chad's seniority and ability to fire them, simply nodded in sympathy.

"And you!" he yelled at the confused Oriental looking girl in the back. "I still don't know you! What are you even doing here?"

She had left the studio, solemnly, not even caring to remind Chad she was supposed to guest star as his long lost sister. After seeing his bipolar mood swings, she realized it really wasn't worth it.

Chad had been getting on everyone's nerves. He didn't want to talk to anyone and, if he did, he would yell at them continuously for no reason at all most of the time.

Because the person he wanted to speak to more than anything didn't even want to look at him.

The closest interaction they had had was while they were both walking to the Commisary, so deep in thought that they had fallen onto each other (not knowing they were both actually thinking of each other).

"_Ow!_" Sonny had gasped in pain on the ground, not knowing who the person who had knocked her was. "Watch it!"

Chad, oblivious himself, had scowled in annoyance. "Fine!" he screamed habitually, as he walked away from her.

"Good!" she retorted back. Then in an abrupt moment, as if someone was pulling him around, he turned to see an aggravated Sonny standing before him.

They said nothing but stared at each other. Astonishment flew through their emotions. Their eyes wouldn't leave each others. Memories ran through their mind.

_ "Ahhhhh!" Sonny had shouted as she held onto her ankle in desperation. "I fell!"_

_ Chad held her up carefully, raising her from the ground and setting her on the chair she had tripped from._

_ "Is this a habit of yours?" Chad teased, remembering another time she had fallen of a chair. "Falling of chairs?"_

_ Sonny smiled despite her condition. "Only if you're there to catch me."_

Chad was at still as a statue. The only thing seeming to be alive was one of his eye, which was sparkling more than it had in a while.

Sonny felt her eyes warm up, so she quickly walked away from the scene, trying to control the tears threatening to overflow. "Fine," she huffed before she left.

Chas turned around himself, walking back to stage 2 with a small smile stretching across his face.

"Good," he whispered, a crystal drop falling down his cheek.

* * *

_And nothing even matters..._

* * *

"Chad!" a hearty voice grinned. "It's been too long, son."

Chad forced a smile as he rose from his fluffy couch, shutting the television off. "Dad. Hey."

Mr. Cooper grinned and grabbed his son into an enormous bear hug. "I missed you, Chaddy."

"I missed you too, Daddy," Chad joked, struggling to break through his father's strong grasp.

Mr. Cooper laughed and let go of his son. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Chad assured him, smoothing his shirt down. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Ah, well," Mr. Cooper sighed, relaxing himself on Chad's couch. "I took a free day today. The guys at the office were killing me. So I let them do the work!" He plopped his shoe-clad feet on a small table before him. "Then I realized, whoa! I should visit Chad today."

Chad chuckled. "Same old Dad Dylan Cooper."

"That I am," he winked. "So what's been going on with you lately?"

Chad shrugged. "Nothing," he lied.

"Really, Chad?" Mr. Cooper raised his eyebrows. "Really? Cause you know I read _TweenWeekly_. I found out you had a girlfriend that lasted longer than two months - a year, actually. Not only that, but you broke up two months ago and still haven't gotten a new one."

Chad said nothing, not knowing what to say.

Mr. Cooper sighed and sat up. "Explain."

Chad took a heavy breath and told him everything. Everything about Sonny, breakup, his conflicting feelings over everything, and their encounter the previous day.

After Chad finished his story, Mr. Cooper didn't say anything, simply staring at his son curiously.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Son," he finally said. "Tell me why you liked Sonny in the first place."

"Uhh..." Chad pondered, scratching his head. "Her eyes?"

"No. About how kind, caring and-"

"-forgiving she was," Chad finished.

"Thats what I thought," Mr. Cooper replied. "Yet...she didn't forgive you."

Chad opened his mouth to respond but realized that his father was right and he did not know why.

"And you..." Mr. Cooper mused. "You are not the cool Chad Dylan Cooper with the swag all the ladies love." He punched Chad's shoulder playfully.

Chad's eyes closed in frustration. "Please do not say swag ever again."

"My point is this," Mr. Cooper said, ignoring Chad, "that there's a reason you broke up. And it's not because of that silly award."

Chad's eyes widened. "It's not?"

Mr. Cooper shook his head. "You see, Chad, relationships are quite the hassle. Things change. People change. You and Sonny did."

"What?" Chad questioned. "Sonny and I didn't change."

"Yes," his father shook his head. "Yes you did." Mr. Cooper picked up a TweenWeekly magazine lying on the table. He flipped through a couple pages and then pointed to two pictures.

Chad gazed at them in curiosity. The first one was old, from around year ago, he'd guess. It was from back when "Channy" was a rumor. It was of him and Sonny leaning against each other in a questioning way. Chad was in his Mackenzie Falls uniform while Sonny sported a plaid top with jeans. Her hair was brown and wavy and she looked younger. Chad did too with his old perfect irresistable hair. There was a caption underneath that read: _Rivals...or not?_

Chad looked at his father. "And?"

Mr. Cooper nudged him. "Look at the other one."

The second one was newer, probably about five months ago. Sonny and Chad were holding each other lovingly, his arms around her almost protectively, while she held to him close. Her hair was curled and black bouncing off her grinning face. Chad was smiling, his blonde hair clean and kept. This one read: _Channy Forever!_

Chad had a blank look on his face. "I don't understand the point of this."

Mr. Cooper sighed as if Chad wasn't seeing something so obvious. "My dear boy, it really isn't hard."

"Well..." Chad thought. "One's new, the other is old."

"Go on," Mr. Cooper nodded.

"Uh... This one is from when we were dating and this one if from before that?"

Chad's father grinned. "You're getting warmer."

Chad stared at the picture more. "I don't see anything."

"Look at the physical appearance, Chad," Mr. Cooper urged. "The style, hair, clothes, everything is different."

"And?"

"And you changed!" he explained. "You both changed after going out."

Chad just stared at him and then shook his head. "Dad, I'm pretty sure we didn't break up cause we changed our hair-"

"Didn't you tell Sonny her hair was pretty before going out?" Mr. Cooper asked, pointing to the first picture. "This hair?"

"Yeah," Chad nodded. "So?"

"Did you ever say this," he pointed to the second picture, "hair was pretty?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Chad look at both of these pictures and tell me this," Mr. Cooper said. "Which one is Sonny?"

"I'm pretty sure both of them is Sonny-"

"No, no, no, no," Chad's dad shook his head. "Which one is _Sonny_?"

"Sonny?" Chad questioned.

"Sonny."

Sonny.

Chad looked at both of the pictures, the rival one in his right hand and the Channy forever one in his left. He stared at them in complete thought.

Which one is Sonny?

The one in his left was grinning in confidence, pearly teeth gleaming in perfection. Her dark eyes were shining intensely. She was Sonny Munroe, TV star and one of the best actresses at Condor Studios.

The one in the right was different, though. She was smiling, kindly but a bit shyly. Her mouth was opened slightly, revealing a bit of her wide goofy grin. She had a happy but nervous, excited but timid, expression on her face. Her brown eyes were warm and comforting, almost inviting you in...

Chad's eyes widened as if he had just awakened from a long nap. Realization dawned on him.

She was Sonny. Sonny, the farm girl from Wisconsin. Sonny, the goofy new girl from So Random! Sonny, the friendly and happy light that brightened his day just by saying "Fine!". Sonny, the only person ever to stand up to Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny...the girl Chad fell in love with.

_Sonny._

"Sonny." The name sighed out of his mouth in a gasp.

Mr. Cooper nodded with a smile.

"Sonny."

* * *

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze._  
_They disappear and it's just you and me._  
_Anything you want to do, anything that you please. _  
_Forget about our problems, forget about our past._  
_I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last._  
_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast._

* * *

"Sonny!" Chad yelled, knocking the door in haste. "Just open the door!"

"No!" Sonny shouted back. "I thought you stopped being this immature months ago."

"Oh, I'm immature?" Chad almost scoffed. "I'm not the one who's refusing to let someone in their house just because they're their ex-boyfriend!"

It was quiet for a second, till Chad heard footsteps walking. The door opened to see Sonny, looking confused and rather comical in her bedrobe and slippers.

Chad smirked. "Chad Dylan Cooper has you speechless. Don't worry, it's common."

"What," Sonny stuttered in shock. "What has gotten into you?"

"Me?" Chad asked. "Why, nothing."

"You're acting all..." Sonny struggled to find the word, "Jerky."

Chad laughed wholeheartedly. "Jerky? I'm not a stick of meat, Sonny."

"You know what I mean!" Sonny said in frustration.

"I don't actually," Chad shrugged. "Enlighten me."

Sonny stared at him, a fiery look in her eye. "You're not acting-"

"-sweet and caring like when we used to go out?" Chad asked. "Can't say I am, really."

"Why not, then?" Sonny huffed.

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," he said in an obvious tone. "And this is how Chad Dylan Cooper acts."

"Well, not how my Chad acted," Sonny said.

"The same Chad that got a recount and took your award away?"

Silence. Sonny's face was contorted in shock and sorrow. She blinked. "That wasn't _my_ Chad. That was Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad nodded. "You're exactly right. That was Chad Dylan Cooper. That was me. But that wasn't my Sonny who broke up with me."

Sonny scoffed. "Oh yeah? Then who's Sonny was it?"

"Hollywood's Sonny," Chad replied, smoothly. "The Sonny that changed."

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked in bewilderment.

"Look at this picture," Chad fished a folded photo out of his pocket, revealing the _Rivals...or not?_ picture.

Sonny glanced at it. "And?"

Chad gazed at it, longingly. "Ah. The good old days."

"_Good_ old days?" Sonny questioned. "When he fought everyday?"

"Exactly, Sonny. That was the golden age."

Hurt flashed across her face. "You liked those days?"

Chad stared at her. "Don't tell me you didn't."

"But..." Sonny started. "Why would you like those days? Why wouldn't you like the days when we were actually together?"

"Because," Chad simply replied, as he quickly collected his answer. "Because it was different."

"Different," Sonny repeated. "Because we finally admitted our feelings and started dating."

"Yes and no," he answered. "Sonny, do you remember when Selena Gomez came to play you in my movie?"

Sonny nodded. "Relationship wizard."

"Yes. And do you remember what I told you? That if I wanna think you have-"

"-pretty hair, then I will," Sonny quoted with a goofy grin growing on her face.

Chad smiled. "Right. Then why did you dye your hair?"

Sonny's grin disappeared. "What?"

"Your hair," Chad repeated. "Your beautiful brown hair that I told you was pretty. Why did you change it?"

"I-" Sonny stammered.

"And your clothes," Chad said. "You got all fancy and frilly like Tawni. Why was that?"

"I don't-" Sonny shook her head.

"Why did you change?"

Sonny blinked back tears.

"Why did you take away my Sonny?"

"For you!" she screamed, tears of anger falling down her face. "I did it for you, Chad. For. _You._"

Chad was momentarily stunned, not expecting that at all. "What?"

"I dyed my hair! I styled it differently! I threw away my old clothes and got new ones! I stopped being so happy and tried to be all cool for you! I did it all for you!" Sonny cried.

"Wh-why would you do that?" Chad asked, stuttering.

"Because," Sonny sighed. "I - I liked you. And I wanted you to notice me."

"And?"

Sonny looked at him oddly. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper, one of the biggest stars of Hollywood! There's practically no chance you'd ever pick a girl like _me. _And after I changed my look, _you asked me out. _Does that tell you nothing?"

"No?"

Sonny's head fell in her lap. "Chad, you're missing the point. What did you think I thought? I'm not some big star. I'm on So Random!" she explained. "Why would you pick me? But of course you didn't pick _me. _You picked who I _became._"

"I-"

"My friends told me that you really didn't like me," Sonny continued. "That you were using me. That I'd regret it. That this was the biggest mistake I'd ever make. But I didn't believe them."

Chad didn't say anything.

"I believed that you really did like me. But they worried me. And I was...scared. Scared that you'd realize I'm not good enough for you. So I did this."

"I-"

"But then?" Sonny's nostrils flared with anger. "Then you freaked out about the whole award. You just couldn't stand being in the spotlight."

"You're one to talk!" Chad retorted indignantly. "I don't think 'In your face, Mackenzie Falls!' was taking the high road!"

"I was shocked!" Sonny defended. "I was happy! I was excited! I was ecstatic! Do you want to know why, Chad?"

Chad scoffed and shook his head. "Cause So Random! actually won-"

"Because I finally achieved my goal," Sonny whispered, not stopping the tears. "I finally proved that I was good enough to be your girlfriend."

"What?" Chad questioned.

"And then when you ordered the recount..." Sonny said. "It was like everything changed. Like all that I believed for us was gone. All I thought about then was that my friends were right. That you really didn't care about me."

"What the...?" Chad looked at her in complete disbelief. "That's ridiculous, Sonny. I can't believe you would doubt me."

"What was I supposed to think?"

Chad picked up her lowered face and stared at her intensely. "You were supposed to remember how much I love you."

Sonny's mouth dropped.

Chad stood up. "You were supposed to remember all the good times. Bickering over idiotic things, all the times I actually cared, everything!"

Sonny just looked at him.

"I miss that!" Chad cried. "I miss seeing you everyday and picking a fight and always leaving feeling more happy than ever! I miss doing those rare sweet things for you! I miss seeing that smile on your face when I did. I miss it."

"I..." Sonny said. "I miss it too. But you only liked me after -"

Chad's face fell. "Sonny, I liked you _way _before that. More, then, actually."

"Really?" Sonny's eyes widened.

Chad nodded, and picked out another picture out; the _Channy Forever! _one. "Look how different I look."

Sonny peeked at it and nodded. "Your hair looked _so _much better in the other one -"

Chad shook his head impatiently. "Not that! Closer."

"Hmmm..." Sonny thought. She examined them both closely, then gasped.

"Your eyes."

Chad smiled.

"They're not sparkling."

"Well," Chad shook his head. "One of them is-"

"-in this one," she realized, grinning goofily.

"Yes." Chad nodded eagerly. "Remember after we had our first kiss?"

Sonny smiled. "Yes."

"We forgot who we really were again," Chad said. "We're not Channy. I am Chad. You are Sonny."

"Yeah... You're right," Sonny said. "You're absolutely right, Chad. This whole dating thing ruined everything."

"Not really," Chad grinned.

Sonny cocked an eyebrow.

"If we never dated..." Chad replied. "I never would have gotten to kiss you."

Sonny blushed a deep red. "Oh, shut up."

"How bout this?" Chad asked. "Let's start over." He extended his arm out. "Hello. My name is Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny laughed. "Hi, I'm Sonny."

"So are you a fan of Mackenzie Falls?" Chad asked.

"Hmmm..." Sonny thought. "Not really, actually."

Chad gasped. "Say it ain't so!"

"It's so!"

They both burst into laughter. After a few giggles, they stopped and looked at each other. The warm chocolate eye met blue ocean orbs. They didn't say anything, but let themselves get lost again.

Sonny's brown eyes were wide. "Oh, Chad Dylan-"

"Shhh," Chad quieted her. "The time for talking is over."

Sonny laughed so hard she snorted, then quickly stopped, blushing furiously. Chad just looked at her and then started laughing again.

He leaned over to her, pressing his forehead against hers. "Now that," he grinned, "is my Sonny."

And before she could say another word, he captured his lips with hers.

_Channy may not be together, but Chad and Sonny will always be in love._

* * *

_Cause the world, stops, when I put my arms around you..._

_

* * *

_

**Like it? (:**

**Then REVIEW! . (:**

**Happy Birthday, dearest Willow. *hugs* Have a spectacular day! :D**

**And yeah for people who watched Enchanted on Disney Channel the other day (LOVE LOVE LOVE THAT MOVIE!) I did quote it. (:**

**Credit goes out to Big Time Rush for their amazing song! :D  
**

**~Alexa Knight~  
**


End file.
